The following U.S. Patents relate generally to the subject matter of the present application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,758,397; 6,009,400, 6,685,094, 5,805,245 and RE 39,226.
Additional information relating to time-temperature indicators is available on the internet at www.onvu.com.